Szeptozgon
Szeptozgon lub Szepcząca Śmierć (ang. Whispering Death) — przerażający smok, kształtem przypominający uskrzydlonego węża, przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Wygląd Szeptozgon przypomina ogromnego węża. Ma około dwudziestu pięciu metrów długości. Wzdłuż grzbietu smoka ciągnie się rząd dużych, ostrych i zakrzywionych szpikulców. Głowa jego jest duża i okrągłą, co pozwala na szerokie rozwarcie szczęk. Obrotowe zęby smoka pozwalają mu na wycinanie długich tuneli pod ziemią. Jest wyposażony w małe skrzydła, które potrafią się obracać. Kolor skóry Szeptozgona to najczęściej brudna, ciemna zieleń, miejscowo występuje barwa czerwieni oraz żółci. Być może istnieją osobniki w innych barwach, choć na razie nie spotkane. Siedlisko Szeptozgony przebywają przede wszystkim pod ziemią i tam też można je najczęściej spotkać. Za pomocą swych obrotowych zębów tworzą wiele tuneli, którymi się poruszają. Dieta Nie jest wiadome, czym żywi się ten gatunek. Najprawdopodobniej zajada rarytasowe dla smoków ryby, bądź, tak jak Gronkiele, jedzą skały. Możliwe też, że żywią się ziemią. Zapewne, niczym olbrzymie dżdżownice, pochłaniają wszystko przez co się przegryzą a ich układy pokarmowe oddzielają substancje odżywcze. Zachowanie i tresura thumb|230px|Tresura Szeptozgona AlbrechtaSzeptozgony są jednymi z najbardziej agresywnych gatunków, co znacznie utrudnia zaprzyjaźnienie się z nimi. Mimo ich charakteru, Albrechtowi z pomocą Pleśniaka udało się oswoić bestię poprzez łagodne umieszczenie dłoni między nozdrzami smoka. Według Księga smoków, w oswojeniu go pomaga umycie mu zębów. Agresywność jest wpleciona w naturę szeptozgonów od samego wyklucia - samice składają olbrzymie ilości jaj i ze wszystkich wylęgają się młode, jednak przeżywa tylko kilka najsilniejszych osobników. Pozostałe zapewne padają ofiarą zarówno innych drapieżników jak i silniejszego rodzeństwa. Mimo tego, młode słuchają matki (jeśli jest w pobliżu) i podążają za nią, a nawet starają się ją odszukać. Przywiązują się również do miejsc w któyrch się wykluły i wracają do nich nawet po wielu latach. Moce i umiejętności Dla Szeptozgonów charakterystyczne jest: *Atakowanie z zaskoczenia spod ziemi. Dzięki temu ich ataki są jeszcze bardziej przerażające, niż się może zdawać oraz wydają się być bardzo skuteczne. Smoki nie muszą nawet wychylać się na powierzchnię by zaatakować - potrafią podkopać tunel pod ofiarą, która wpada do niego pod własnym ciężarem. *Wystrzeliwanie kolców umieszczonych na całej długości ich ciała, tak jak u Śmiertnika Zębacza. Daje im to dużą przewagę nad wrogiem. *Drążenie tuneli pod ziemią, co umożliwia im swobodne przemieszczanie się po okolicy oraz pozostanie niezauważonym. Robią to za pomocą mocnych i ostrych zębów, które pełnią również funkcję broni przeciw wrogowi. Oprócz tego mogą zionąć potężnymi pierścieniami ognia. *Odporność na smoczymiętkę. Jako jedne z nielicznych smoków nie ulegają wpływom zapachu tej rośliny. *Zmysły umożliwiające życie i nawigację pod ziemią - Szeptozgony potrafią, będąc pod ziemią, zlokalizować ofiarę na powierzchni i ją zaatakować. Słabości Szeptozgony są "uczulone" na światło słoneczne, dlatego też zamieszkują podziemia. W związku z tym, wychodzą na powierzchnię najczęściej w nocy. Mimo że ich mocne zęby mogą przebić się przez najgrubszą skałę, nie potrafią zrobić tego ze stalą. Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są także: *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona (w odróżnieniu od innych smoków, Szeptozgony ten wrzask przywołuje) *śpiew Śmiercipieśnia Jajo [[Plik:Jajka_(5).png|thumb|92px|W grze School of Dragons]]Jajo Szeptozgona zostało ujawnione w serialu oraz w grze School of Dragons, gdzie wygląda tak samo, a później także w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie koncepcja jego wyglądu jest zupełnie inna. Według serialu oraz gry internetowej, jest to kilkudziesięciocentymetrowe jajo o kształcie kurzego jajka. Jego skorupa jest szarawa z ciemnoszarymi plamami. Natomiast według gry Rise of Berk jajo Szeptozgona przypomina bryłkę lodu o kanciastym kształcie, jasnoniebieskiej, niemal przejrzystej skorupie i misternych wzorach wewnątrz jaja. Historia Szeptozgon zostaje po raz pierwszy wspomniany w filmie przez Czkawkę szukającego informacji o Nocnej Furii w podręczniku. Najwyraźniej smok jest jednym z najgroźniejszych smoków, ponieważ chłopak mówi jego imię z wielkim strachem. Szeptozgon pojawił się w odcinku specjalnym Księga smoków jako jeden z omawianych smoków. Szepcąca Śmierć zadebiutował w serialu w odcinku Co kryją smoki?. Ten szczególny smok żywił urazę do Szczerbatka z powodu jakiegoś ostatniego starcia, które spowodowało, że Nocna Furia pozostawiła charakterystyczne blizny na ciele drapieżnika. Chociaż Szczerbatek próbował walczyć na własną rękę, jego niezdolność do lotu umieściła go w niekorzystnej sytuacji. Kiedy Szeptozgon prawie zabił go na klifie, dopiero wtedy akceptował pomoc Czkawki i bestia została pokonana. Potem Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką zniszczyli i zatkali tunele dużymi kamieniami. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2) smok był widziany w klatce na Wyspie Łupieżców. Albrecht próbował dostać Czkawkę, by trenował smoki, ale Czkawka uciekł na Zębaczu, pozostawiając swojego wroga. Pod koniec odcinka, Albrecht w końcu uczy się szkolić smoka i oswoił Szeptozgona. Tak więc osiągnął on swój cel. Ten smok - jak się później okaże, samica - będzie pojawiał się kilka razy w drugim sezonie serialu. W odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać ''Łupieżcy podkładają jaja Szeptozgonów w tunelach pod Berk. W odcinkach ''Żyj i pozwól latać i Gronkielowe żelazo wykluły się młode Szeptozgony. Malce pojawiły się też w odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu, ''kiedy zaatakowały wioskę. Szeptozgony odegrały ważną rolę w ostatnim odcinku sezonu drugiego, ''Wyrzutki (część 2) gdy matka Krzykozgona wraz z młodymi pomogła Czkawce i Albrechtowi uwolnić Stoicka i pokonać Berserków. W Race to the Edge Szeptozgony pojawiają się przez krótki czas w odcinku When Darkness Falls. Mają własną wyspę niezbyt daleko od Smoczego Skraju. Jeźdźcy oglądają ją podczas poszukiwań wyspy odpowiedniej na bazę. W grach ''Wild Skies Szeptozgon pojawia się także w grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, w której, podobnie jak inne smoki, można go wytresować. Zjada pachnące kwiaty, baraninę i kraby. Jego kryjówka mieści się w Wyjących Lasach (ang. The Woods That Howled). ''Rise of Berk '' ''School of Dragons'' Jajo smoka można kupić w grze School of Dragons. Kosztuje 300 gemsów można go też zdobyć kupując membera (vip). Smok posiada własną animacje i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Dostępna jest opcja dostania jaja Szeptozgona za darmo w misji dostępnej od 18-20 poziomu postaci (zwykle po ukończeniu wszystkich zadań). Wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok pojawia się również w tunelach Szeptozgonów, gdzie można wytresować własnego osobnika za darmo. Można spotkać pojedyncze latające osobniki, lecz nie zmieniają one rozgrywki. Błędy *Szeptozgon podczas zabawy goni promień światła, choć ze względu na słabość swojego gatunku powinien go unikać. Ciekawostki * Młode Szeptozgony są gwałtowniejsze niż dorosłe. * Smok ten unika światła słonecznego i większość czasu spędza pod ziemią. * Smoki tego gatunku są bardzo pamiętliwe i mściwe. * Zmutowanym gatunkiem Szeptozgona jest Krzykozgon. * Na smoka nie działa smoczymiętka. * Szeptozgon uwielbia szczotkowanie zębów. Gdy umyje się mu zęby łatwiej jest go wytresować. * Szeptozgony podobnie jak Śmiertniki Zębacze bardziej polegają na kolcach niż ogniu. * W grze School of dragons pojemnik z jajami Szeptozgona ma odmienną stylistykę. * Wrzask Krzykozgona zamiast dezorientować Szeptozgony, przyzywa je do siebie. * Nazwa tego smoka wzięła się od charakterystycznego, przypominającego szept dźwięku który wydaje. Dźwięk ten jest czasem słyszalny zanim smok się pokaże, co dodatkowo wpływa deprymująco na ludzi. * Smok prawdopodobnie ma analogiczną budowę narządów wewnętrznych jak u węży np: zredukowanie lewego płuca. Zobacz też: Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk